Amigo Imaginario
by patt25
Summary: Jolyne Cujoh narra a sus compañeras una historia de su niñez sobre su Bisabuelo Joseph en sus últimos días, de cuando él, tenía un amigo imaginario durante su último verano.
**-Amigo Imaginario-**

(By. T-Sensei)

Paring: Joseph Joestar x Caesar A. Zeppeli

Serie: Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken

-Siempre que miro hacia la ventana, recuerdo a mi bisabuelo en sus días de verano, de cuando ya estaba demasiado mayor.

Jolyne Cujoh miraba hacia las rejas, esas que daban hacia el océano. Sus compañeras, F.F y Hermes la escuchaban atentamente. No tenían mucho por hacer ese día y el sol brillaba sobre sus uniformes de mezclilla.

-Nunca le gustó que le dijera bisabuelo, era mi "abuelo Jojo". Él era una persona muy mayor cuando le conocí, siempre mirando hacia el sol, siempre buscando los recuerdos. Era tan amable al igual que la bisabuela Suzie. Aunque casi nunca veía a papá de niña, una de las razones por las que aceptaba ir con él era el abuelo Jojo.

-Y por qué te ves triste si es un bello recuerdo, Jolyne.

Hermes miró a su amiga y esperó la respuesta. Mientras caminaban hacia su zona de trabajo, la joven Cujoh cambió su semblante y observó con atención a sus compañeras.

-No me pone triste, solo un poco melancólica. Lo que sucede es que yo estuve presente en el último verano del abuelo Jojo. Él ya no vivió para el siguiente verano pero a nadie le sorprendió. Yo y mi abuela Holly descubrimos que nosotros, como personas, retornamos siempre a la primera edad, nos hacemos niños otra vez. El abuelo Jojo llegó a un punto en el que jugaba conmigo, a la par. En ese tiempo yo me sentía mayor que él porque, a diferencia de mí, el a sus más de 80 años, tenía un amigo imaginario.

-Los adultos no deberían tener amigos imaginarios, los niños los crean para satisfacer su necesidad de soledad.

F.F habló mientras bebía. Jolyne y Hermes la miraron fijamente.

-Leí eso en un libro de la biblioteca. Últimamente quiero leer mucho sobre humanos jóvenes.

Comenzaron la faena bajo el sol, mientras Jolyne continuaba contándoles la historia de su niñez.

-Pues es que él ya no era un adulto, F.F. era un niño aún más frágil que yo. Era muy chistoso para mí, pasaba largo tiempo hablando solo hacia la nada, tomando café sentado en el piso de madera de la casa de la abuela Holly. Cuando nosotras le preguntamos por su amigo, él solo rio y dijo "No les voy a decir nada, por qué no mejor solo lo ven" y pasó una semana entera sin decirnos una absoluta palabra al respecto. Papá lo tomó por loco enseguida, e incluso llegó a regañarlo por hablar solo. Siempre contestaba el abuelo "No le hagas caso, así ha sido mi nieto siempre, amargado" y se reía en la cara de papá. Poco a poco me entró curiosidad y con mucha insistencia la abuela Holly y yo logramos que nos dijera algo de su amigo "Bueno, es que él es muy guapo y si se los presento, mi yerno se va a molestar. Verás hija" le decía a la abuela holly "No te diré su nombre porque no me vas a creer nunca que en verdad está aquí, pero te diré que, gracias al sol de este país, su cabello rubio brilla como nunca".

En ese momento Jolyne alzó la vista hacia el sol y se limpió el sudor de la frente, Hermes hizo lo mismo y miró a F.F.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te detienes? Es la historia más interesante que he escuchado desde que entré a esta infernal prisión.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y Jolyne les sonrió.

-Es que recordé su cara.

-¿La del amigo imaginario?

-No estúpida, la de mi abuelo Jojo. Él…sonrió de una manera tal….como cuando miras a alguien a quien quieres tanto y recuerdas que, esa persona tan hermosa está ahí para ti…. Él lo miró con amor. La abuela Holly y yo nos miramos y sentimos ternura. Poco más tarde llegó la bisabuela Suzie y le metió un golpe tremendo en la cabeza al abuelo por 'andar inventando cosas'. A partir de ese día, el abuelo Jojo me dejaba jugar con él y su amigo. Siempre bajo el sol en verano, a pesar del calor y su edad, él no se quejaba. Yo los escuchaba, o mejor dicho, lo escuchaba hablar y entendí algunas cosas sobre su amigo.

-¿Te dijo como se llamaba? – Preguntó entusiasmada F.F

-No, me dijo algo mejor. Lo que el abuelo me dijo con sus pláticas era que él amaba a esa persona. Supe que era rubio, que era alto y que, además, al igual que el abuelo era extranjero. Después me enteré que le gustaba mucho la comida italiana y bueno, eso era obvio porque era italiano. La vida del amigo del abuelo Jojo era muy interesante y el abuelo le contaba cosas de su vida. A veces parecía que lo regañaba, y, al igual que con la abuela Suzie o la señora Tomoko, el Abuelo Jojo solo se agachaba. Después de su regaño hacia la pantomima de abrazar algo y sonreía. Solo dos veces lo vi llorar mientras hablaba con su amigo, de ahí en fuera siempre fue diversión.

Jolyne se detuvo otra vez. Fueron hacia donde había agua, a tomar un ligero descanso y ella exhaló. Sus amigas la miraron y ella, resignada, continuó el relato.

-Un día, me enojé con el Abuelo Jojo y su amigo porque le dije que le ponía más atención que a mí. El abuelo se espantó y disculpó y discutió con su amigo largo rato "Yo sé bien que esa no es tu intención" le decía "pero que puedo hacer después de tanto tiempo, dime". Eso es lo que más recuerdo de todo lo que le dijo. Verlo discutir otra vez con ese ser inexistente me enojó a tal grado que me fui de la casa de la Abuela Holly, sola y sin rumbo. Estaba furiosa, creía que era un viejo tonto y senil que divagaba. Antes de irme le grité, y lo recuerdo muy bien porque me duele el pecho cuando pienso en su rostro: "Ya supéralo viejo tonto, no hay nadie contigo, con quien hablas no existe y nunca existió, tú no tienes amigos de verdad".

El viento corrió y relajó un poco la cara de F.F que consumía agua como si un hubiese un mañana. Respiró Jolyne el viento fresco y dijo:

-El me miró y miró a su lado. Su reacción fue tal…..cuando miró de nuevo hacia mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y respiraba con dificultad "Es que no está aquí…..es que se fue….fue mi culpa que él no esté aquí porque nunca hago las cosas bien, estoy solo, él no está, ya no está más" yo….me fui y voltee una vez. Cuando miré detrás estaba en la entrada de la casa llorando y yo me seguí derecho.

-Entonces, ¿lo dejaste ahí? ¿Así? – Preguntó Hermes con indignación.

-Tení años a lo mucho, tal vez 9. Estaba enojada y era muy tonta para entender lo que hice y a pesar de todas las disculpas que después le ofrecí, no dejaré de sentirme mal por ello. Me perdí enseguida como era lógico y me espanté horriblemente. Comencé a correr sin sentido y a llorar. Pasé por una avenida y no me fijé cuando el alto cambió a verde. No estoy segura aún de qué sucedió pero sé que cuando abrí mis ojos el abuelo Jojo estaba frente de mí y ambos estábamos parados en la esquina. Yo…miré algo al voltear a la calle, ahí donde el coche estaba abollado y la gente hacía un escándalo vial. Parado justo en medio había alguien, rubio, alto y guapo. Me miró y me guiñó el ojo. Miró al abuelo y este dijo "Muchas gracias, sabes que los niños son necios". El sujeto sonrió y alzó la mano como si se despidiera, al final, el abuelo grito "¡Muchas gracias, Caesar chan!".

-¡Ese era su nombre! ¿Se llamaba Caesar entonces? – Hermes estaba muy emocionada, esperaba poco a poco que Jolyne siguiera narrando.

-Caesar Antonio Zeppeli, para ser más exactos.

-¿Te dijo el abuelo? – preguntó F.F

-No, me lo dijo la abuela Holly tiempo después de que el abuelo Jojo murió. Verán, después del incidente terminaron las vacaciones de verano y el abuelo Jojo no volvió a hablar con su amigo imaginario. Mamá me contó que comenzó a desmejorarse y a empeorar. Poco tiempo después murió. Uno o dos años después la bisabuela Suzie también falleció pero antes le dio todas las cosas del abuelo Jojo a mi abuela. Toda la información que yo obtenía del amigo imaginario se la contaba a ella así que sabía todo acerca de él. Cuando su madre, mi bisabuela le dio las cosas del abuelo Jojo ella supo inmediatamente que aquel amigo imaginario era mucho más de lo que creíamos.

-¿Qué encontraron? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Todo. Su nombre, su foto, su procedencia. Encontramos todo por la sencilla razón de que ese 'Amigo imaginario' era en realidad, el mejor amigo de la juventud de mi abuelo Jojo. Fue alguien de verdad y falleció salvándole la vida a mi abuelo. Según la abuela Holly, cuando mi bisabuela le dio la fotografía donde salían ambos, sintió en su pecho un gran dolor y exhaló fuerte. Ella lo conocío también y fue testigo de la relación que tuvo con mi abuelo Jojo. Era mucho más que su amigo, si saben a lo que me refiero, y según mi abuela, la bisabuela Suzie sentía que jamás le olvidó.

-¿Entonces engañó a tu bisabuela con él o qué?

-Al contrario, lo engañó al él con mi bisabuela.

-Jolyne – se acercó F.F y le tocó el hombro, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo le dijo –Dime que el hombre que te salvo era…

-Si – Respondió Jolyne –era el amigo de mi abuelo. Vi la foto y aun la conservo.

-¡MUESTRÁNOSLA!

Al terminar el trabajo al atardecer, las tres se pusieron de acuerdo para ver la foto. Era de las pocas pertenencias que le había mandado su madre porque ella la pidió. Toda la tarde, después de la anécdota, F.F y Hermes no la dejaron en paz para ver la fotografía. Quedaron de verse en el comedor mientras la joven Cujoh se dirigía a su celda. Al regresar y ver a las chicas de lejos lanzó un grito para que se acercaran a ella mientras traía la foto en la mano. Justo en el momento en que quedaron más cerca, uno de los barandales superiores comenzó a caerse. El padre Pucci estaba detrás de ello y a causa de la total falta de atención ninguna pudo evitar su caída. Las tres se agacharon y cubrieron mientras la foto voló por los aires y el barandal azotaba en el suelo.

-¡Atrás, atrás!

Gritaban los guardias que se acercaban a ver qué había sucedido.

-¡Jolyne! ¿Estás bien?

Hermes se levantó en seguida y notó que estaba ilesa al igual que sus amigas. Las otras dos se reincorporaron y miraron a su alrededor. El barandal había sido golpeado con algo que lo dobló justo donde ellas estaban. F.F miró el barandal y tenía un líquido extraño.

-Parece una especie de…jabón.

Jolyne sintió que alguien le observaba y volteó rápidamente. Cuando quiso mirar hacia arriba una mano la levantó.

-Tenga más cuidado, Signorina.

Se sonrojó un poco y agradeció la ayuda. F.F miró al desconocido alejarse y le dijo a Jolyne.

-Oye, que ese hombre no es….

-¡OI CAESAR! Hay que irnos ya.

-Ya voy, che palle. No ves que ayudo a estas bellas signorinas, Jojo…

Ninguna pudo decir nada. De una de las rejas entró un rayo de luz, era de los últimos del atardecer. El segundo sujeto lanzó algo y Hermes lo cachó. Tenía una especie de energía que lo recorría pero se calmó enseguida. Era la foto. Eran idénticos a ella. Nadie pudo explicarse aquello mientras ambos sujetos desaparecían con el sol. Uno de ellos, el castaño, besó la mejilla del otro.

-Thank you. Verry Nice, Caesar chan.

El rubio le golpeó la cabeza y lo empujó. Ambos sonrieron hacia las chicas y el castaño inclinó la cabeza hacia Jolyne. Al final de eso se abrazaron un poco y se desvanecieron lentamente entre la luz y la multitud. La joven Cujoh no reaccionó sino hasta el final al igual que las otras dos. Hermes le extendió la foto con cuidado y, una vez caída la noche, cada una en su celda, Jolyne miró hacia afuera y dijo para sí.

-Gracias Abuelo Jojo, gracias 'amigo imaginario'. Ahora te debo la vida dos veces, pero te he pagado con la compañía del mejor hombre del mundo, cuídalo a él para toda la eternidad.

Jolyne guardó la foto bajo la almohada y al día siguiente nadie comentó nada al respecto. Lo único de lo que las tres estaban seguras era de que si bien esperaron muchos años, ese par de hombres era feliz al fin y que, ojalá, ellas tuvieran algo así en su vida y en la otra también, claro, si es que la había.


End file.
